Don't Ever Leave Me
by HanaHanaBushido
Summary: "You don't want me." It was intended to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement. He waited for Tenten to say something, but she only look down at her hands, which were on top of her crossed legs. "Well...""I see." And with that he grabbed his stuff and left.


**Don't Leave Me**

At first, Tenten thought that dating Neji would be great. But boy, was the man boring.

They got together when they were eighteen. Now that they were nineteen, it was too much of nothing for her.

Now, Neji was a great guy, and he loved her very much, as she loved him. But Tenten wanted to do things that Neji didn't like. He is always so formal and reprimands her when she does something that he considers "out of line".

Right now, they were in Tenten's apartment. Doing nothing. Tenten was staring at Neji's back so hard that Neji noticed. He turned to her, facing away from the paperwork he was getting done in Tenten's desk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her, a little irritation in his voice.

"What are we doing?" she asked him.

"You're doing nothing. I'm finishing my work." And with that he directed his attention back to his work.

Tenten heaved a heavy sigh and flopped down on her queen sized bed. _Wow, this bed is comfy_, she thought.

"Urghhhhhh," she grunted. "I'm so bored I'm even thinking about my bed's quality."

"Tenten, please quiet down, will ya? I'm trying to finish this." Neji, Neji, Neji.

"What are you talking about?! I've only said one sentence to you and grunted once the _entire _night! You, sir, are boring me to death!" Tenten yelled at him, sitting up from her bed."We do nothing. EVER. Don't you ever want to do something fun with me?"

"You don't want me." It was intended to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement. He waited for Tenten to say something, but she only look down at her hands, which were on top of her crossed legs.

"Well..."

"I see." And with that he grabbed his stuff and left. Tenten stared at his retreating back, wide eyed, her eyes becoming glossy.

"...That's not what I meant," she mumbled to herself," I just wanted us to do something, anything." She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of any oncoming tears. "I do want you. I want you very much..."

When Neji arrived to the compound, no one dared approach him. The aura he was sending off as he stormed through the main doors and made his way through the halls heading straight for his room, was the scariest aura they had felt coming from him. It wasn't one that sent off killing intent. It was one that contained anger and sadness.

He arrived to his room's door. He pushed it open, went inside, and slamed it close. He threw his paperwork on his desk and sat down on his bed, clutching his head.

"N-Neji-nii-san.." Hinata opened the door and peeped through it.

"Leave."

"Umm... did s-something happen be-between you and T-Tenten-chan?" Oh, poor Hinata.

"I said LEAVE!" Neji yelled at her and pushed her out. " This is none of your business."

Hinata could see the sadness in his eyes. She heard him mutter Tenten's name through the closed door.

"Poor Neji-nii-san..." And with that she went to go see Tenten.

Tenten had her faced buried in her pillow when she heard the knocking on her door. She rushed to open it hoping it was Neji. "Neji..!"

She saw Hinata's shorter self standing in front of her.

"I came to-to see wh-what happened. I-I know it's none o-of my business, b-but Neji-nii-san seemed so upset... and sad." she said, looking at her hands.

Tenten groaned. "It's all my fault Hinata. I didn't respond when he asked me if I still wanted him. He got the wrong idea, because I do want him. My god, I love him!"

"Well, m-maybe you should clear this u-up, because he's re-really upset. We ha-haven't seen him th-this upset in s-so long." Hinata said, this time looking at her eyes, feeling sad for the situation her closest friend and cousin were in.

"I don't think he'd want to see me," Tenten said sadly," He'd probably kick me out and demand never to be in his presence ever again."

"But N-Neji-nii-san loves you. We all kn-know that for a fact."

Tenten looked at Hinata. "Then why doesn't he ever wanna do anything with me? I'm always so bored because whenever he comes over it's all about his work. I wanna spend time with him. I know he isn't all lovey-dovey and all and I accept him for that, because I'm not like that either. But it feels like he's more into his work than me... and it makes me feel unwanted."

"Tenten."

Both Hinata and Tenten looked down the hall.

"Neji..." Tenten said, looking eye to eye with Neji, knowing he had heard everything.

"I-I should l-leave now. I hope you guys re-resolve things." And with that, Hinata left back home, knowing that they would make up.

Neji and Tenten went inside her apartment.

"Neji... I'm sorry... I do want you."

There was a look of relief, or happiness, in Neji's eyes. "I'm... sorry... if I made _you _feel unwanted."

They sat down on the couch. "It's okay Neji. Maybe I'm overreacting, yeah, that's it. Because you're an ANBU captain and you've got a lot in your hands. I should be happy to spend any little time I can get with you. Even if we don't do anything." Tenten smiled warmingly at Neji.

Neji shook his head. "No. Any little time I have with you, I should make it worth it. I don't want to bore you to death." At this Tenten chuckled a bit."I don't want you... to leave me. It makes me feel an awful feeling."

"And I don't ever want to make you feel that way. Because, when I saw you leave my apartment, I felt that feeling, too, and it feels awful."

They looked at each other, trying to decipher each other's thoughts.

Neji leaned in and kissed Tenten on the lips. He retreated shortly after, much to Tenten's dismay. Neji saw Tenten pout. He chuckled a bit. "I love you."

Tenten smiled brightly at him. "And I love you."

They kissed again, much more passionately this time.

They spent the night together that night.

**Author's Note:**

**I know that probably no one is reading this, but if you are... I'm a noob. Never written a fanfic in my life. I am very fond of this pairing, so I've got other stories in store, but they are chapter stories. So I'm practicing. BE NICE (:**


End file.
